inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Secret Down the Pipes
Synopsis With the help of some other girls, Kinako tries to retrieve her bracelet. Plot Humming a simple tune, Kinako washed her face in the dorm bathroom. A bright orange bracelet lay on the towel next to her. She finished, and grabbed the towel to dry her face, just as usual. A tiny click came from the basin. Hold on... Kinako looked at the basin, just in time to see the bracelet slip silently through the basin hole. "OH NO!!" *** "Morning, Kinako." Not even looking up, Kinako responded, "Saiko, it's nearly noon." "Whatever. It's not like I sleep in everyday." "Won't Arisu be mad at you for skipping practice?" Kinako feels like she reached her target. Yes! Now, concentrate, bring it out carefully... "It's Sunday. Besides, she's probably at the mall anyway. And what on earth are you doing?" "Yikes!" Saiko's sudden question made Kinako jump and the chopsticks slipped through her fingers and down the drain. "Oh, no! That's the third pair!" "Third pair?" Saiko's eyes widened, "You sent three pairs of chopsticks down there?" "Well, actually some hairclips as well..." Saiko raises an eyebrow, "Hairclips? Just what exactly are you doing?" "You see, I accidently lost my bracelet down the drain. I tried to fish it out with a magnet, then I tried the same trick with some hairclips. Now I'm trying to retrieve it with long chopsticks." Kinako sighed. "I am running out of ideas. Do you have any good ones?" "Actually, fishing is a nice idea..." *** "Be careful, don't get it on the pipes." "Don't talk to me, I need to focus." "What are you doing?" A girl with long blonde twin tails suddenly popped in. "Shoot! It's stuck!" Saiko exclaimed before glaring at the newcomer. "At least it isn't stuck midway." Kinako greeted the girl, "Hi, Roko. What brings you here?" "Fei sent me. You didn't show up for practice." Kinako is puzzled, "What practice?" "You said you are joining us on a practice match!" Roko exclaimed. "Oh no, I completely forgot about it! I'm sorry!" "Apology rejected!" Roko turned her back with her arms crossed. Kinako stuffed Roko a chocolate bar, " I really didn't mean it. Here, have some chocolate." Roko's red eyes sparkled, "Apology accepted!" "What are you two up to?" Roko asked, happily munching on the candy. "I dropped my bracelet down the drain. Saiko borrowed some gum from Sakiko and tried to fish it up." Kinako explained. "As you can see, it doesn't work." Saiko muttered. "A bracelet? I don't even know you wear one." "I usually don't. I only wear it on special occasions, to keep it safe." "Special occasions? Is it valuable? And what special day is today?" "Just cheap beads and stuff. But it's valuable because it is a gift from my grandma. It's her birthday today." "Fei's great grandmother, huh?" "She isn't born yet, is she?" "Nope. Just reminding myself she will be born on this day." "Okay, I'll help." Roko decided. "I got a better idea of fishing that doesn't involve with a waste of gum." *** Minutes later, Roko returned with a fishing rod. "Where did you get that?" asked Saiko. "I borrowed it from Hamano." Roko slowly lowered the hook down the drain. "I thought he went fishing." "He did." Saiko looks surprised, "And he's back already?" She recalled Sendai planning to fish till sunset along with other fishing lovers, including Hamano. "No." "You took the rod without permission?" Kinako looked at Roko in disbelief. Roko shrugged, "I borrowed it. It's just that he doesn't know. Hey, I think I got it. Kinako, you can reel in now." Kinako nodded and started reeling, "Huh? It got stuck." The fishing line stopped descending, and Kinako gave a harder tug. "It won't budge..." A loud snap came from the sink, sending Kinako falling on her back. "It snapped." Roko helped Kinako up, "Are you alright?" "Yeah, I'm fine." Kinako brushed her back. "Maybe I should have reeled it faster." "Let's give it another try." Roko held up two more buoys. "Alright, here I go!" "It looks good this time." Saiko commented as the line went up smoothly . "Uh oh, it's stuck again!" "Let me try pulling it." Roko took the rod from Kinako and gave a hard tug. SNAP!!! "Again!" "Almost there..." The three girls stared hard at the sink hole, holding their breathes. The fishing line came to an abrupt stop. "Oh, come on! You got to be kidding me!" "Wait, don't tug-" SNAP!!! "Aww, that was so close!" Kinako said in disappointment. "Now we lost Hamano's baits as well." Saiko sighed. "I don't believe I can't handle a stupid sink!" Roko flared, holding her fists. *** Rumbling drifted out the bathroom... "Calm down, Roko! It definitely won't work!" "Saiko, are you in there..." "Hi, Hashibami. We're a little busy on the moment." Saiko answered the girl with hazel colored hair. "...what are you doing with that vacuum?" Hashibami was speechless. Roko had plunged the rumbling vacuum cleaner into the basin. "Kinako dropped her bracelet in the drain." Saiko explained. "Why don't you just disassemble the pipe?" Hashibami questioned. "You can do that?" Roko's eyes widened in amazement. Hashibami slapped her palm on her forehead. "...I'll go get the wrench. One of you go fetch a washbowl, and perhaps a towel." *** "Thank goodness you came." Saiko watched Hashibami wrench open the screw and take the pipe apart. She then poured all the items from the occupied pipe into the washbowl. "Yay! My bracelet! Thanks a million, Hashibami!" Hashibami smiled at Kinako's gratitude, then fixed her gaze on the washbowl. Why are there so many stuff in this pipe? A magnet with floss, three pairs of extra long chopsticks, three buoys, a handful of hairclips and...is that gum? "Hold on..."Something in the washbowl caught her eye, and Hashibami reached for it. "Hey, Hashibami. What do you want me for earlier... Hashibami?" "Are you alright?" Kinako asked. "Would one of you please kindly explain why my hairclip ended up in here?" *** Characters Main Characters * Nanobana Kinako (a) * Motai Saiko (s) * Roko (a) * Ike Hashibami (o) Minor Characters * Kazenosono Kiyoraka (s) * Suzubayashi Rinrin (s) Mentioned * Gosui Arisu (s) * Fei Rune (a) * Yuukyuu Sakiko (s) * Hamano Kaiji (a) * Sendai Hiroaki (a) * Raigou Rinka (s) * Raigou Renka (s) Epilogue "So, she was angry?" Saiko shakes her head, "She was furious." "Hard to imagine. I've never seen her gotten upset." Kiyoraka took another bite of her bento. "You wouldn't want to." "It's just like the saying 'a dog's bite is worse than his bark'." "A dog bite is far less terrifying than Hashibami's fury, Rinrin." "Hey, here she comes." "Oh, I just remembered I had a report to discuss with Rinka, gotta go!" As Saiko hurried away, Rinrin giggled, "Just kidding. Is Hashibami really that scary when she's angry?" "Didn't I told you I don't know?" Kiyoraka finished her lunch. "If I recall correctly, Hashibami is eating with Renka today..." "It would be fun. That is, if Saiko really went to Rinka." Rinrin grinned. Renka and Rinka are twin sisters, and barely seen without one another. "But come to think of it, does Hashibami even wear a hairclip?" "I think she used to wear one for a short period...or didn't she?" Kiyoraka thought for a while, then shrugged, "Not important anyway." "I guess so." Rinrin closed her lunchbox. "Let's check on Renka on our way back..." Category:Fanfictions Category:Humor